


Silence

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, M/M, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 13 of the FFXIVWrite 2020Silence (Free day!)Continuation on Prompt 10: Avail (found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403946)James and Aldwyn's camp is discovered by none other than the Griffin.Fighting commences as the two try to get their way out of this situation. Aldwyn insist on James leaving him behind, not knowing that James is not the person to give up this easily.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 2





	Silence

The night had fallen, and Aldwyn was poking a stick into the fire he had just got going. James had already fallen asleep against Dorian, James’ chocobo, who was also vast asleep.  
The Highlander smiled at this sight. He was unsure if he should wake the other up for some food, or to just let him sleep on. Aldwyn knew he could use any sort of regeneration possible when he was in this state. Yet maybe now only some sleep would do. 

As he was pondering about this, the Highlander saw some lights flicker in the distance. With a soft gasp he got up and extinguished the flames at their camp. Aldwyn got himself low and examined the flames in the distance carefully, hoping that the people there hadn’t taken notice of their camp. 

“Curse the Twelve…” he hissed, as Aldwyn saw the flames move towards them. With haste he woke up James.  
“Lad, hey, wake up.” the Highlander mentioned in urge. “We need to move.” 

“What?” James got out confused and wondered why it was so dark, even the chocobos woke up one by one. “Have I fallen asleep?” the young adult rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked around.  
“There’s no time, we need to go, there’s people moving in on us.” 

James widened his eyes, and with haste he got on his headpiece.  
“You will take the chocobos, I will hold them off if needed.” Aldwyn mentioned it in a pressing matter, and pushed the reins of the chocobos into James’ hands.  
“Wait… are you jesting?” James said hesitant and looked over to the horizon, seeing nothing but the black of night. “I think you might have imagined it, I see nothing after all.”

Aldwyn got up with a fright, and confirmed what James had mentioned. The flickering lights had disappeared, and there was literally no sight of them.  
“An ambush…” Aldwyn mumbled to himself and got a tight grip on the hilt of his sword.  
“Run, my dear one.” the Highlander pressed. “Run as fast as you can and stay clear from this place.” 

“You’re coming with me.” James stood up, the chocobos following their master’s example. “I am not leaving without you.”  
Aldwyn gave a quick kiss on James' lips before pushing him away.  
“Go now, I will meet you at the Reach.”  
“Aldwyn…” the young blonde felt himself frozen on the spot.  
“Go!” 

James closed his visor and made himself ready to mount Dorian, yet as soon as he got his foot on the saddle, he heard grunting behind him. The blonde turned around and his eyes widened.  
“Don’t move an inch, boy.”  
Even in the darkness, James could identify who this man was. The Griffin. The man had his sword against Aldwyns neck. 

One of the masks relit their torch and one got a hold of James, who didn’t even dare to struggle back.  
“So how did two of the resistance members find their way down here?” The Griffin asked curiously.  
“None of your business.” Aldwyn hissed and struggled back once more. The man got his grip around Aldwyn more tighter and James wanted to help out but got pushed towards the floor. 

The chocobos got out a few chirps in fear and James tried to keep his head low.  
“You’re on our territory so we have the right to know.'' the Mask’s leader urged, and even pressed his sword closer to Aldwyn’s neck.  
“Urgh, we were just passing through.” Aldwyn struggled once more. “My comrade wasn’t feeling well, we had no choice but to stop.” 

James felt a shock through his body, and felt himself become miserable. Had his body not given in, they would have been safely back in their tent at the Reach. Damning himself silently to the Seven Hells, the Griffin let go of Aldwyn, now lowering himself to James.  
“Now that is unfortunate indeed.” the man inspected the young man, and then got a quick glance towards the chocobos. 

“We’ll just have to take the chocobos.” the leader commanded. “It will be a befitting trade for your lives.”  
“No!” Aldwyn took a step forward and even James felt himself panic. “They are for the resistance! You already took too much from us!”  
“You’re not one to throw around these accusations, lad.” The Griffin chuckled and calmly sheathed his sword. “They all came to me voluntarily, ‘tis not on me that they prefer my cause over yours.” 

“Why you-” Aldwyn hissed and in a flash he grabbed his sword from the floor and swung it towards the Griffin. The man deflected it with ease and the other couple of the masks began a full on attack on the resistance member.  
James got up from the floor and wanted to grab his lance, but one of the Masks quickly intercepted him, and held him down. 

Aldwyn now was fighting both the Griffin and one of the Masks, and tried to adjust swiftly to both movements, yet with the darkness and just a few torches to lit the floor, it was not easy.  
The pugilist Mask tried to kick Aldwyn from the floor, but the young man jumped up and the mask received a sword to his face in return. A loud scream filled the air and the fighter dropped dead on the floor. 

James, who was still struggling to get the other off of him, looked over and saw the Mask lay motionless on the floor, his face cut open entirely. With a few panicked breaths, the young blonde tried to push the other off once more but he felt that the rest he had before was not long enough. 

“Get off you-” James hissed and began to recall how he should not let this situation weaken him down. With a kick to the man’s groin, the mask squealed and let go of James.  
The blonde felt a mere moment of pride, recalling how his father reacted the same many many summers ago, yet now was not a moment to dwell on this, Aldwyn was still in danger.

“Aldwyn!” James shouted as he ran up towards the duo still fighting it out.  
“Do not dwell!” the Highlander shouted back, deflecting another blow from his opponent. “Flee from this place!” another blow deflected, and James shook his head. “Go my dear bird.” Aldwyn insisted, and the fighters were now locked in a parry. James bawled his fist and ran back towards the chocobos, knowing what the other was trying to pull off and yet…

Aldwyn smiled as he saw this, and with a proud nod, he pushed the Griffin back. A bit of confidence went through his body, as he knew James would get away easily, if only he could keep up this fight. He had made peace that he might never see his beloved again.  
“How does it feel to be beaten?” he even provoked the leader and the Griffin could only chuckle back. 

“I see what you are trying to do here, but I’ll have you know it will all be for naught.” the man answered back, and Aldwyn raised one of his eyebrows. “You see, I know the lad better than you do.” The Griffin chuckled on. “He’s not one to leave a situation like this.”  
Aldwyn felt himself freeze right on the spot, and wondered how the leader of the Mask knew of James.

Just like that, James’ loud shriek was heard in the darkness and the Griffin reacted accordingly, the lance and sword clashed and Aldwyn loudly cursed the Twelve. James got kicked back towards the ground, and the Griffin focussed himself back on Aldwyn, who was completely taken by surprise. 

The young blonde got back up and tried to coordinate himself between the two, but everywhere his lance tried to go, the sword of the Griffin was there to deflect it. The leader of the Masks got out a frustrated sigh, as he grabbed James by the shoulder and literally pushed him away from the fight. The head of the blonde hit the ground hard, even his visor shot open, and after a loud gasp, James remained on the ground.  
“Why did you go and do that!?” Aldwyn was now furious and made a swing just over the man’s head who adjusted accordingly. 

James grunted softly, and felt the world spinning as he carefully leaned himself up a bit. He glanced over to the duo still fighting and saw how Aldwyn made but one tiny mistake. The Griffin lunged out his sword and James widened his eyes as he saw Aldwyn getting cut at the torso. 

A loud gasp filled the air and the Highlander fell on his knees.  
“Aldwyn!” James shouted and tried to crawl towards his lover, he had to protect him, there had to be something he could do. Aldwyn looked over, and James saw a flinch of disappointment in his eyes. “Aldwyn Please, get up!” the young man yelled once more.  
“I wanted you to be safe…” Aldwyn panted out. “I’m sorry my dear bird.” 

With these words, the Griffin lunged out to Aldwyn once more, striking the man down.  
The lifeless body of his boyfriend hit the ground, and James felt his heart being ripped apart.  
“No!” he cried out and held out his hand desperately wishing he could undo what had just happened. “No!”  
The leader of the Masks now approached James, and once more grabbed him by the shoulder, turning him around to face him.

“You should have listened to him, lad.” the man spoke to him in a form of compassion. “It would have spared you this pain.” With these words he gave James a hard blow against his head with the butt of his sword, making the boy unconscious.  
“Gods know you will forever dwell on this.” 

The Griffin walked back to the chocobos and kicked against the tummy of the man that James overpowered before.  
“Get up, you fool.” the leader smirked. “We’re expected back at the camp.”  
He threw the unconscious James over Dorian’s saddle, and with his new possessions, he walked back towards camp.


End file.
